


Finishing Move

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bedrooms, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Coitus Interruptus, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Play Fighting, Teasing, Top Might Guy, Walking In On Someone, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: The perils of simultaneously having a hot rival and a student who doesn’t know how to knock.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Finishing Move

In what honestly had started out as a very heated wrestling match, Kakashi found himself pressed to the wall of his apartment, sandwiched between it and Guy’s warm, sturdy body.

Kakashi heard the sound of his own quiet moans when Guy started kissing down the back of his neck. After a few years of dating and a lifetime of rivalry, Kakashi and Guy knew all of each other’s soft spots and weaknesses. Guy knew all Kakashi’s dirty thoughts, and Kakashi knew how hard Guy always wanted to go; Kakashi knew all of the positions in Icha Icha, Guy knew which drawer Kakashi’s lube was hidden in. There were so many intimate little details that only they could know about one another. Kakashi tugged down his mask in silent encouragement for Guy to keep going.

Happy to accept the invitation, Guy captured his lips and ran his tongue along the edges of Kakashi’s sharp teeth. Guy tried to lift off Kakashi’s shirt while also trying not to break the passionate kiss, which they had to eventually admit was impossible to do without tearing the shirt in half. The kiss broke off in their laughter. “Guy, just...” Kakashi quickly slipped off his shirt, then their lips back together just as quickly as they had pulled apart.

Guy moaned into Kakashi’s mouth and ran his hands across Kakashi’s body. Kakashi panted and tangled his hands into Guy’s hair. They didn’t break the kiss again on the entire path from the wall to the bed, until Guy playfully wrestled Kakashi down into his green sheets and crawled over him.

“I think I’ve got you pinned,” Guy grinned.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Guy’s waist and pulled him close again. “No. I haven’t tapped out yet.”

Guy was too polite to rip clothes without warning. Kakashi wasn’t. In a single fluid motion, he had slipped his hand into Guy’s weapon’s pouch, taken one of his shuriken, and sliced a hole in Guy’s spandex jumpsuit big enough for Kakashi to keep pulling at until the jumpsuit was in tatters around his torso and his hips. “This battle is just getting started.” Kakashi dropped the weapon and spun around under Guy on the bed, bucking his hips to press his ass against Guy’s crotch. “Why don’t you try and pin me for real?”

Kakashi smirked, his ass wiggling and begging for it.

Guy pulled his dick free, out of the briefs and the large hole in his newly ruined jumpsuit. He grabbed Kakashi by the hips and tugged down his pants and boxers. “This was my favorite suit,” Guy growled, pulling Kakashi’s ass back aggressively. He felt along the crack, easing his thick length down until it was against that pink rim. Kakashi could feel cold precum leaking out and dribbling against his skin.

Guy leaned against Kakashi, applying pressure to his rival’s ass with subtle rolls of his hips while his arm reached over to grab a proper lubricant. What followed was a long, grueling moment of grinding and teasing, until Kakashi was left a frustrated, horny mess, feeling the fat tip teasing his hole mercilessly. “I’ll show you why I’m called a beast, Kakashi.”

“—Oi! Kakashi-sensei!” The door loudly slammed open, with enough sudden force that even poor, innocent Mr. Ukki was jostled at his spot on the shelf. “No more excuses! Today’s the day you’re gonna teach me that lightning juts— wait, what the..." Naruto paused and took in the sight in front of him.

Bushier Brow-sensei holding down Kakashi-sensei (who had no shirt on?), pressing him against his uncharacteristically messy bed and haphazardly strewn around blankets. They both looked sweaty, and Naruto could hear their frantic breathing.

"Young Naruto! I—" Guy shouted, turning red. “We—”

The words were knocked out of Guy along with the wind in his lungs when Kakashi grabbed him by the arm and threw him over his shoulder, slamming Guy’s back against the bed and pulling the blankets along with him to shield him from sight. In a quick blur, Kakashi, mask pulled back up, covered Guy by lying flat over him, and tried to hide their raging boners as well. They could feel an electrifying friction as their hard-ons rubbed together awkwardly, but neither tried to act on it or let out a sound to indicate it. Kakashi held Guy down by the arms and trapped him between his legs.

"…Oh! I get it, you’re wrestling!” Naruto hit a fist into the palm of his hand in realization. He grinned with pride and cheered, “Get him, Kakashi-sensei! Don’t let Bushier Brows beat you! Show how strong Team 7 is!”

“Don’t worry, Naruto. I have Guy right where I want him,” Kakashi said casually, eye crinkling in a tired smile aimed at his student. Turning his attention back to Guy, Kakashi pressed his weight against him, leaned in close to Guy’s ear and whispered, “Still think it was a good idea to make me get a team of genin?”

Guy huffed and rolled his eyes.


End file.
